


The Inspector or The Bishop?

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Colonel Casey must make a decision regarding Fuse.
Kudos: 5





	The Inspector or The Bishop?

And so Fuse came before her.

Alone. Scared. Disowned. Broken.

Colonel Casey looked at the big man huddled on the floor of the GDF transport.

He had caused so much trouble. He had caused so much pain. So much chaos.

No one would blame her if she simply locked him up and threw away the key. He had broken the law.

On the other hand, Fuse had saved Scott, Marion, and Cameron at Shackleton and left the radioactive material behind.

So, was she Inspector Javert? Or the Bishop of Digne?

Casey sighed.

The GDF could afford to lose some silverware.

**Author's Note:**

> This was self-challenge since I haven't felt like writing lately. I decided I would close my eyes, run my finger over a bookshelf, and whatever book I stopped on would be the prompt for a drabble. I stopped on the Brick. So _Les Miserables_ reference it is.


End file.
